rad_der_zeitfandomcom-20200215-history
Matrim Cauthon
Matrim Cauthon, normalerweise einfach Mat genannt, ist einer der Hauptcharaktere der Serie. Er ist der Generalfeldmarschall der Bande der Roten Hand und der Ehemann der Kaiserin des seanchanischen Imperiums, so wie auch einer der größten Generäle, die die Welt jemals gesehen hat. Unter den Seanchan ist er als Knotai bekannt. Viele seiner Veränderungen im Verlauf der Geschichte reflektieren seine starke Verbindung zu den nordischen Göttern Odin und Loki. Beschreibung Mat ist ein drahtiger junger Mann mit braunen Augen und dunklen Haaren. Er spielt anderen gern Streiche, ist öfter übermütig, als es gut für ihn ist und kann selten einer Frau widerstehen. Er ist der Sohn von Abell und Natti Cauthon. Seine Schwestern sind Bodewhin und Eldrin Cauthon. Die Namen zweier weiterer Schwestern werden nicht genannt. 500x500px Handlung Vorgeschichte Mat wurde 978 NÄ als ältestes Kind von Abell und Natti Cauthon geboren. Einige Jahre später bekam er zwei Schwestern, Bodewhin und Eldrin. Mat war immer ein Kind, das gern Streiche spielte und dafür im ganzen Dorf bekannt. Er schien mit Dav Ayellin darum zu rivalisieren, wer mehr Ärger verursachen könnte. Dabei war Mat nie klar, wie seine Mutter so schnell dahinter kam, da ihm einfach nicht auffiel, dass seine Schwestern ihn immer verrieten. Vorgeschichte: Raben Unter anderem versuchte Mat einmal, einen Feuerwerkskörper zu öffnen, um herauszufinden, was sich darin befand. Er wurde jedoch erwischt und eine Woche lang sprach niemand außer seiner Mutter mehr mit ihm. Schatten in der Nacht (Kapitel) Ein anderes mal behauptete er, Geisterhunde im Wald gesehen zu haben und bestreute das Fell der Hunde von Haral Luhhan mit Mehl, um andere Kinder zu erschrecken. Doch die Tiere rannten heim und verursachten Chaos in Alsbet Luhhans Küche, die ihren Mann daraufhin mitsamt der Tiere hinaus scheuchte. Fremde (Kapitel) Die Suche nach dem Auge der Welt Aufgrund seines Rufes würde niemand Mat ernst nehmen, als er 998 NÄ einen dunklen, fremden Reiter im Wald sieht, weshalb er die Sichtung auch für sich behält. Er erzählt seinem Freund Rand davon, der den Reiter ebenfalls gesehen hat, ohne zu wissen, dass dies sein ganzes Leben verändern wird. Eine einsame Straße (Kapitel) Die Aes Sedai Moiraine ist schon lange auf der Suche nach einem bestimmten jungen Mann und erkennt in Mat und seinen besten Freunden Perrin und Rand die wahrscheinlichsten Kandidaten. Zu seinem eigenen Schutz muss er seine Heimat verlassen. Eine sichere Zuflucht (Kapitel) Mat nimmt sich selbst nicht ernst, da er durch sein eigenes Verhalten von allen immer nur als Unruhestifter angesehen wird, und kann auch der - für ihn - angeblichen Bedrohung nichts abgewinnen. Seine Reise aus den Zwei Flüssen ist für ihn ein großes Abenteuer, dem er mit der für ihn üblichen Ironie und Leichtigkeit begegnet. Im Verlauf der Reise zeigt sich seine enge Verbindung zum alten Blut von Manetheren, als er während eines Kampfes gegen die Trollocs zum ersten Mal unbewusst die Alte Sprache benutzt. Die Straße nach Caemlyn (Kapitel) Sein Bedürfnis, normal und unauffällig zu sein - das im krassen Gegensatz zu seiner Vorliebe für Spiele, Streiche und das Flirten mit Frauen steht - bringt ihn anfangs nur zu der Weigerung, sich mit diesen Dingen zu befassen.thumb|150px Bei einem erzwungenen Halt in der verlassenen Stadt Shadar Logoth bringt Mat seine Freunde dazu, die Ruinen zu besichtigen. Dabei treffen die drei auf Mordeth, der sie zu einem Schatz führt. Trotz eindringlicher Warnungen der Aes Sedai Moiraine, vorsichtig zu sein, nimmt Mat einen Dolch aus dem Schatz mit, der ihm zum Verhängnis wird. Drohende Schatten (Kapitel) Ohne Moiraines Wissen behält er die mit einem großen Rubin versehene Waffe, die ihn nach und nach in ihren Bann zieht. Mit der Zeit ändert sich sein Verhalten, sein Misstrauen gegenüber allen Menschen steigt. Flucht auf dem Arinelle (Kapitel) Vier Könige unter dem Schatten (Kapitel) In Caemlyn angekommen haben Rand und Mat endlich Ruhe und Mat verlässt das Zimmer nicht mehr, das der Wirt Basel Gill ihnen im Der Königin Segen zur Verfügung stellt. Das Gewebe formt sich (Kapitel) Damit hat Mat endlich Ruhe von der ständigen Flucht und Angst, und der Dolch kann ihn beinahe vollständig übernehmen. Es ist fast zu spät, als Moiraine ihn dort findet, die Gefahr erkennt und ihr möglichstes tut, um sie einzudämmen. Alte Freunde und neue Bedrohungen (Kapitel) Moiraine gelingt es, die Verseuchung des Dolches an Mat einzukapseln und ihn zu stabilisieren. Er ist nun wieder völlig normal und nur seltene, unbewusste Berührungen an der Stelle, wo der Dolch sich befindet, zeigen, dass er ihn noch trägt. Doch dies hat auch große Erinnerungslücken bei ihm ausgelöst. Die Aes Sedai allein kann ihm nicht weiter helfen, und es ist dringend notwendig, dass er in Tar Valon Hilfe erhält. Als schließlich alle ihre Erlebnisse berichtet haben, wird klar, es viel wichtiger, sofort zum Auge der Welt aufzubrechen, denn die Nachricht, dass er Dunkle König seinen Blick auf das Auge der Welt gerichtet hat, Die Aiel-Frauen in der Wüste (Das fahrende Volk (Kapitel)), der verletzte Mann im Stedding (Erinnerungen an Träume (Kapitel)) und der Dunkle König in Rands, Mats und Perrins Träumen (Zum Hirsch und Löwen (Kapitel) und Flucht auf dem Arinelle (Kapitel)) zeigt, wie wenig Zeit sie nur noch haben. Moiraine entscheidet, dass alle mit Hilfe des Ogiers Loial die Kurzen Wege durchqueren und sofort nach Fal Dara aufbrechen werden. Erinnerungen an Träume (Kapitel) Die Reise durch die Kurzen Wege kostet sie zwei Tage. Kurz vor dem Ende werden sie von Machin Shin verfolgt und können ihm nur knapp entkommen. Was im Schatten folgt (Kapitel) Die Gruppe erreicht das Auge der Welt, wird dort jedoch von den Verlorenen Aginor und Balthamel angegriffen. Der Grüne Mann kann Balthamel töten, wird jedoch ebenfalls getötet. Da die Aes Sedai Moiraine nicht in der Lage ist, etwas gegen Aginor auszurichten, fliehen alle in die Wälder. Sie bekommen nichts mit von den weiteren Ereignissen, bis der Behüter Lan sie sammelt und zum Auge der Welt zurück bringt. Dort finden sie das Horn von Valere, ein zerbrochenes Siegel und das Drachenbanner. Es gibt weder Anfang noch Ende (Kapitel) Ohne zu ahnen, was am Auge der Welt wirklich geschehen ist, entscheidet Mat, nach Tar Valon zu reisen, da er dort hin muss, um sich vom Dolch befreien zu lassen. Das Rad dreht sich (Kapitel) Die Jagd beginnt Die Gruppe ruht sich einen Monat lang in Fal Dara aus. Mat fühlt sich dort wohl, er spielt und trinkt mit den Soldaten, doch Rands verändertes Verhalten bringt die Freunde auseinander. Da er noch nicht weiß, dass Rand die Eine Macht lenken kann, glaubt er, sein Kindheitsfreund wäre arrogant geworden und sähe auf Mat und Perrin herab, da die Shienarer ihn für einen Lord halten. Freunde und Feinde (Kapitel) Dann kommt es zum Angriff von Trollocs auf Fal Dara. Mat, der sich gerade mit Egwene im Kerker bei Padan Fain befindet, wird niedergeschlagen. Der Schattenfreund stielt seinen Dolch aus Shadar Logoth und auch das Horn von Valere verschwindet mit den Angreifern. Mat wird von den Aes Sedai notdürftig geheilt, doch es ist klar, dass nur er den Dolch zurückholen kann und sich somit auf die Suche nach dem Horn begeben muss. Der Ruf des Blutes (Kapitel) Gemeinsam mit Rand, Perrin, Loial, Ingtar Shinowa und zwanzig shienarischen Soldaten macht sich Mat zum Aufbruch bereit, um das Horn zu suchen. Rand versucht sich bei Mat zu entschuldigen, doch dieser nimmt seine Entschuldigung nicht an, da Rand immer noch wie ein Lord gekleidet ist und Mat seine Worte nicht ernst nehmen kann. Der Wiedergeborene Drache (Kapitel) In den folgenden Tagen weicht er ihm immer wieder aus. Schließlich überrascht er Rand, der allein eine Flagge auspackt - das Drachenbanner - und macht seinem Zorn Luft, muss jedoch erkennen, dass sein Kindheitsfreund die Eine Macht lenken kann. Schockiert über diese Eröffnung versteht Mat Rands verhalten, will sich aber dennoch von ihm fern halten. Das Muster schimmert hindurch (Kapitel) In dieser Nacht lagern sie in einer Mulde und am nächsten Morgen ist Rand verschwunden. Mat vermutet, er könnte geflohen sein, doch Perrin widerspricht ihm energisch. Wolfsbruder (Kapitel Bd. 3) Sie machen sich weiter an die Verfolgung der Trollocs und gelangen bis Brudermörders Dolch, wo Perrin von den Wölfen erfährt, dass ein Mann das Horn von Valere von den Trollocs zurückerobert hat. Mat sieht während dessen immer schlechter aus, ohne sich jedoch schlecht zu fühlen. Auf dem Weg treffen sie auf den Aiel Urien, der von einem prophezeiten Mann spricht. Mat glaubt, dass Rand dieser Mann sein könnte, da ihm auffällt, wie sehr Urien und Rand sich ähneln. Ein neuer Faden im Gewebe (Kapitel) Als sie schließlich Cairhien erreichen und Rand, Loial und Hurin im Verteidiger der Drachenmauer finden, brennt die Schenke und das Horn wurde erneut gestohlen. Daes Dae'mar (Kapitel) Sie erfahren, dass das Horn in Barthanes Damodreds Herrenhaus gebracht wurde. Im Gespräch darüber, wie sie dort hin gelangen können, wird Mat klar, dass Rand tief in die Machenschaften der Aes Sedai verstrickt ist. Auf der Spur (Kapitel) Nachdem sie die Spur der Schattenfreunde bei Barthanes bis zu einem Wegtor verfolgen konnten wird klar, dass sie zur Toman-Halbinsel müssen. Ohne Mat darüber zu informieren gesteht Verin Rand, dass dieser nicht geheilt ist und dass sein Geist zwar stabil ist, sein Körper aber langsam verfällt. Botschaft aus dem Dunkel (Kapitel) Sie beschließen, die Ogier des Stedding Tsofu zu bitten, von dort aus durch die Kurzen Wege zu reisen. Nachdem der Ältestenrat ihnen erlaubt hat, das Wegtor zu benutzen, stellt sich jedoch heraus, dass Machin Shin sie auch dort hin verfolgt hat. Doch Hurin hat die Idee, einen Portalstein zu nutzen, und zufällig befindet sich einer ganz in der Nähe. Der Ältestenrat (Kapitel) Rand benutzt den Stein, doch etwas geht schief und alle Reisenden erleben hunderte Versionen ihres eigenen Lebens, aller darauf basierend, was geschehen würde, wenn sie eine andere Entscheidung treffen. Mat ist davon so schockiert, dass er Rand verzweifelt versichert, er würde ihn niemals verraten. Sie haben die Toman-Halbinsel erreicht, doch obwohl vier Monate vergangen sind, ist Rand sicher, dass Fain immer noch auf sie wartet. Scheinwelt (Kapitel) In den folgenden Tagen können sie die Spur nicht wiederfinden, doch Rand und Verin sind überzeugt, dass sie nach Falme müssen. Für Mat drängt die Zeit, denn er sieht immer schlechter aus. Meinungsverschiedenheiten (Kapitel) Nach mehreren Wochen entdecken sie endlich die Spur, aber auch eine große Gruppe von Kindern des Lichts. Da Verin darauf besteht, dass das Muster es so vorherbestimmt hat, reiten nur Rand, Mat, Perrin, Ingtar und Hurin nach Falme, um das Horn und den Dolch zu holen. Fünf streiten für das Licht (Kapitel) Sie spüren das Horn und den Dolch im Haus von Turak Aladon auf, wo Mat mit nur einem winzigen Schnitt durch den Dolch einen Mann in den Tod schickt. Rand tötet den Hochlord und sie fliehen. Schwertmeister (Kapitel) Die Straßen sind voller Soldaten und Ingtar bleibt zurück, um ihnen mit seinem Tod die Flucht zu ermöglichen. Die aus dem Schatten treten (Kapitel) Doch sie werden zwischen den anrückenden Kindern des Lichts und den Seanchan eingeschlossen, so dass Mat keine andere Möglichkeit sieht, als das Horn von Valere zu blasen. Das Grab ist keine Grenze (Kapitel) Gemeinsam mit den Helden des Horns reitet Mat in die Schlacht, während Rand am Himmel über Falme gegen Ba'alzamon kämpft. Das Grab ist keine Grenze (Kapitel) Danach wartet er nicht auf Rands Erwachen, als dieser bewusstlos und verwundet aufgefunden wird, denn er selbst leidet zu stark an den Auswirkungen der Bindung an Dolch, der nun endlich wieder in seinem Besitz ist. Die Rückkehr des Drachen Verin bringt ihn so schnell wie möglich nach Tar Valon, gemeinsam mit Elayne, Nynaeve, Egwene und Hurin. Wie es vorbestimmt war (Kapitel) In Sichtweite der Stadt ist Mat bereits seit mehreren Tagen vor Schwäche bewusstlos. Geheimnisse (Kapitel Bd. 5) In der Weißen Burg angekommen wird Mat schon nach wenigen Stunden in den Keller der Weißen Burg gebracht und dort mit Hilfe von Voras Sa'angreal und einem Zirkel aus neun Aes Sedai von seiner Verbindung zum Dolch aus Shadar Logoth geheilt, während Elayne, Egwene und Nynaeve zusehen. Er ruft dabei mehrfach Worte in der Alten Sprache, bevor er bewusstlos wird. Die Amyrlin erklärt danach, dass er sich lange ausruhen und sehr viel Essen muss, um gesund zu werden. Heilung (Kapitel) Nachdem Mat erwacht ist, muss er sich erst langsam wieder erinnern, wo er sich befindet und wie es dazu kam. Sein Gedächtnis weist große Lücken auf und gleichzeitig erinnert er sich an Dinge, die er gar nicht erlebt haben kann. Die Schlacht am Fluss Tarendrelle Er beschließt, sich zunächst umzusehen, und dann von Nynaeve und Egwene Abschied zu nehmen, bevor er Tar Valon verlässt. Erwachen (Kapitel Bd. 5) Er erhält Besuch von Lanfear, die sich als Selene ausgibt und ihn mit Versprechungen von Ruhm zu ködern versucht, doch Mat bleibt misstrauisch und abweisend, doch er erfährt, dass sein Vater und Tam al'Thor in Tar Valon waren. Nach ihr erscheinen die Amyrlin Siuan Sanche und Leane Sharif, die ihm kaum Informationen geben, aber zugeben müssen, dass Abell nach ihm gesucht hat. Schließlich erklärt die Amyrlin ihm, dass er als Hornbläser sehr wertvoll ist und gefährdet sein könnte. Mat entscheidet, zunächst abzuwarten, da sie ihn vor den gefährlichen Folgen warnt, wenn er sich nicht auskuriert, bevor er aus der Burg verschwindet. Besuche (Kapitel) Mat verlässt sein Zimmer und versucht, vom Burggelände herunter zu kommen, doch die Torwächter erkennen ihn und lassen ihn nicht passieren. Auf dem Übungsgelände der Behüter lässt er sich zu einer Wette mit Gawyn und Galad hinreißen, da er dem Einsatz nicht widerstehen kann und besiegt sie - obwohl noch sehr schwach auf den Beinen - mit einem Bauernspieß. Wieder unter den Lebenden (Kapitel) Er überlegt lange, wie es ihm gelingt, Tar Valon zu verlassen, doch der Zufall will es, dass Egwene, Nynaeve und Elayne planen, nach Tear zu reisen. Dafür übergibt Elayne ihm einen Brief, den er zu Morgase nach Caemlyn bringen soll. Außerdem geben sie ihm ein von der Amyrlin gesiegeltes Dokument, das ihm ermöglichen wird, die Stadt zu verlassen. Der Weg nach draußen (Kapitel) Mat verschwindet aus der Weißen Burg, ohne dass ihn jemand aufhält. In der Stadt will er nur einige Spiele gewinnen, um an Gold zu kommen, lässt sich aber hinreißen und spielt bis in die Nacht. Nachdem mehrere Männer auf der Straße und ein Grauer Mann auf dem Dach versuchen, ihn zu töten, beschließt er sofort ein Schiff zu besteigen. Die Würfel rollen (Kapitel) Er betritt eine Schenke, um etwas zu essen und findet dort den betrunkenen, selbstmitleidigen Thom. Mat kann den Gaukler überreden, ihn nach Caemlyn zu begleiten. Die Frau aus Tanchico (Kapitel) Sie besteigen die Graue Möwe von Kapitän Huan Mallia, der ihnen viel über einen neuen Hochlord namens Samon erzählt, von dem Thom noch nie gehört hat. In der Nacht versuchen erneut vier Männer, Mat zu töten. Das erste Schiff (Kapitel) Sie erreichen das mit Flüchtlingen überfüllte Aringill und lernen dort die Feuerwerkerin Aludra kennen, die ihnen als Dank für ihre Rettung vor Gildenkollegen Feuerwerk schenkt. Ein Held in der Nacht (Kapitel) Parallelen: Odin thumb|left *Laut einer Prophezeiung wird Mat "das halbe Licht der Welt aufgeben, um die Welt zu retten", und in Egwene al'Veres Träumen zeigt sich, dass er eines seiner Augen auf eine Waagschale legt. Das bewahrheitet sich, als er eines seiner Augen hergibt, um Moiraine aus dem Turm von Ghenjei zu retten. - Odin gab eines seiner Augen für Wissen auf, als er einen Schluck aus Mimirs Brunnen erbat. *Mat wurde an ''Avendesora'', dem Baum des Lebens, und seinem Speer erhängt, nachdem er mit den Aelfinn verhandelt hatte, um die Löcher in seiner Erinnerung zu ersetzen; er sagt, er wurde "für Wissen aufgehängt". - Odin erhängte sich selbst am Weltenbaum Yggdrasil, um das Wissen über den Tod zu erhalten, und sein Speer steckte in seiner Seite, während er hing. Der Speer ist mit Runen bedeckt und soll angeblich nie sein Ziel verfehlen. *Mat ist ein General. - Eine von Odins Götterdomänen ist der Krieg. *Sowohl die Aelfinn als auch Artur Falkenflügel nennen Mat "Spieler" und "Sohn der Schlachten", da er den Ruf hat, in beidem selten zu verlieren. - Odin war als Spieler bekannt und wurde Vater der Schlachten und Siegbringer genannt. *Mat spricht oft die Alte Sprache, eine sehr poetische und elegante Sprache, er tut das so unbewusst, als wäre es inspiriert. - Odin war der Gott der Poesie und der Inspiration. *Mats Fuchskopf-Medaillon beschützt ihn vor der Einen Macht, was nützlich ist, wenn er mit Aes Sedai zu tun hat. - Odin war der Gott der Magie in einer Gesellschaft, die Magie als weibliche Angelegenheit ansah, fast wie in der Welt des Rades, wenn auch aus anderen Gründen. *Sowohl Mat als auch Odin lieben den Wein, und trinken ihn normalerweise, auch wenn es Alternativen gibt. *Auf Mats ''Ashandarei'' ist ein Vers eingraviert, zwischen zwei Raben; der Vers enthält die Zeile "...obwohl dies der Pfeil der Zeit ist, verblasst die Erinnerung nie". Außerdem ist Mat nach seiner Hochzeit mit Tuon mit dem Symbol der Seanchan verbunden, ein Paar von Raben. - Odin besitzt zwei Raben namens Hugin und Munin: Gedanke und Erinnerung. *Odin wird oft mit einem breitkrempigen Hut gezeigt, einen Speer in der Hand. Genauso wie Mat. *Odins Halle in Valhalla ist gefüllt mit ehrenhaften toten Helden, die dort darauf warten, für ihn in der letzten Schlacht Ragnarok zu kämpfen. - Mat ist der Bläser des Horns von Valere, das lang verstorbene Helden für ihn zur Schlacht ruft. *Odins erschlagene Krieger werden Einherjar genannt, Mats Armee heißt Shen an Calhar. Odin wird verbunden mit dem Konzept der Wilden Jagd, einer lauten, grölenden Bewegung am Himmel, bestehend aus erschlagenen Kriegern, Hunden und Pferden. *Odins Krieger von Valhalla kämpfen jeden Tag als Training für die Letzte Schlacht, sterben und erstehen am nächsten Tag wieder auf. - In ''The Gathering Storm'' besuchen Mat und seine Gruppe Hinderstap, ein Dorf, dessen Bevölkerung jede Nacht in einen Rausch verfällt und sich gegenseitig tötet, nur um am nächsten Tag wieder aufzuerstehen. Er nutzt sie in der Letzten Schlacht, um den Truppen des Schattens eine Falle zu stellen. *Sowohl Mat als auch Odin hatten viele Frauengeschichten (Mat nur, bis er verheiratet war). *Odin erhält Wissen durch das Sprechen mit Toten. Mat hat die Erinnerungen toter Männer. POV * Die Rückkehr des Drachen, Kapitel 19, 20, 24, 28, 30, 31, 32, 40, 44, 45, 46, 47, 49, 52, 54, 55, 56 * Der Schatten erhebt sich, Kapitel 2, 13, 15, 24, 36, 37, 50 * Die Feuer des Himmels, Kapitel 3, 22, 42, 43, 44, 45, 51 * Herr des Chaos, Kapitel 6, 22, 33, 38, 44, 47, 52 * Die Krone der Schwerter, Kapitel 14, 16, 17, 21, 28, 29, 37, 38, 39 * In den Klauen des Winters, Kapitel 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 28, 29, 30, 31 * Zwielichtige Pfade, Kapitel 1, 2, 3, 28, 29 * Die Traumklinge, Kapitel 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 25, 27, 36, 37 * Sturm der Finsternis, Kapitel 20, 27, 28, 34, 36 * Mitternachtstürme, Kapitel 8, 9, 17, 19, 22, 31, 52, 53, 54, 55, 57 * Das Vermächtnis des Lichts, Kapitel 11, 15, 17, 19, 28, 29, 32, 36, 39, 40, 43, 45, 46, Epilog Weitere Bilder Matts staff.png Matrim01.jpg Mat07.jpg Mat05.jpg Mat04.jpg Mat02.jpg Mat01.jpg Mat Cauthon - Shadows Waiting.jpg Mat.jpg Mat fighting gholam.jpg Mat Cauthon (6).jpg Mat Cauthon (5).gif Mat Cauthon (4).gif Mat Cauthon (3).jpg Mat Cauthon (2).png Mat Cauthon.jpg 250px-Mat.png Mat_cauthon.jpg Mat_Cauthon_KaylaWoodside.jpg Mat_cauthon_son_of_battles_by_reddera-d993o0f.jpg Mat der Rabenprinz.jpg Mat12.jpg A few drinks by yinza.jpg mat bekämpft den gholam.jpg Mat und tylin.jpg Mat_and_tuon_by_mandersen.jpg mat_cauthon_by_endave.jpg Mat_Thom.jpg Mat_Tuon.jpg One_Seanchan_to_go_please____by_Forbis.jpg Kategorie:Mat Cauthon Kategorie:Person Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Emondsfeld (Person) Kategorie:Zwei Flüsse (Person) Kategorie:Andor (Person) Kategorie:Ta'veren Kategorie:Bande der Roten Hand Kategorie:Prinz der Raben Kategorie:Parallelen Kategorie:Familie Cauthon